


One More Chance

by yamichankagami1



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Danmaca Spoiler, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, La danse macabre, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1
Summary: Hidup Reue yang dirasa membosankan perlahan berubah semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat seorang anak. Ia dan Schau berusaha menjalani kehidupan di Ark dengan jalan mereka. Bagaimanakah perasaan Reue ketika mengasuh Schau? Apakah ia sebagai ayah sudah memberikan kehidupan yang baik pada anak angkatnya atau belum? Kisah tentang seorang ayah yang ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. La Danse Macabre AU.
Relationships: Reue & Schau, Yuki & Sougo
Kudos: 1





	One More Chance

Hidup itu hanya satu kali. Maka dari itu gunakan hidup sebaik mungkin dengan melakukan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan selagi masih memiliki nyawa, entah hal itu dari nafsu baik hingga buruk sekalipun. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh salah seorang pemimpin di organisasi bernama Unity Order—Reue—yang terlihat santai dalam menikmati hidupnya.   
Selama ini ia selalu mengira hidupnya sudah mengalami yang namanya berkecukupan, ia sudah memiliki harta juga jabatan tinggi. Apalagi yang ia inginkan? Semua kebutuhan duniawinya sudah berada dalam genggamannya, namun tetap saja ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk menghampiri Dunia Bawah—Ground—untuk menghabisi para musuh, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang pemimpin sepertinya tertarik pada seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdaya, sepertinya anak itu kehilangan orangtuanya karena pertempuran yang terjadi. Ia hanya melihat anak itu bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, ia tak mendengar suara anak itu yang menangis. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, namun itulah yang membuatnya tertarik.  
Ia mendekati anak itu dan tersenyum tipis, tentu saja anak itu terkejut dengan kehadiran orang asing di belakangnya. Ia ingin lari pun tidak bisa karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia hanya mampu menelan ludah saat berhadapan dengan orang tersebut.

“Hei, kenapa kau sendirian?” tanya Reue.

“Eh?” anak itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

“Ah seharusnya aku tidak bertanya begitu... kenapa kau tidak menangis? Orangtuamu baru saja tiada setelah perang dengan kami ‘kan?”

“Perang...”

“Iya, perang antara orang di Ground and Unity Order. Itulah peperangan yang selama ini selalu terjadi.”

“...”

“Apa kau ingin ikut denganku? Kalau kau sendirian disini rasanya sepi ‘kan?”

“Aku? Ikut dengan Anda?”

“Tentu. Siapa lagi yang kuajak selain kau? Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi anakku. Aku akan menggantikan orangtuamu.”

“...”

“Mulai hari ini namamu adalah Schau.”

Entah apa yang Reue pikirkan, hanya karena ketertarikannya melihat seorang anak kecil yang tidak menangis saat orangtuanya tidak ada membuatnya langsung ingin membawa anak itu dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak, bahkan ia memberikan nama pada anak itu. Ia benar-benar bertindak sembarangan.  
Tapi ia tidak menyangka anak itu memberanikan diri mendekat dan menatapnya dalam diam, wajah anak itu tetap datar namun ia bisa mengira anak itu tidak keberatan dengan keputusannya. Buktinya saja anak itu mencoba menggenggam tangannya. Reue tersenyum tipis dan menepuk puncak kepala anak itu lalu menggenggam tangannya. 

“Mari kita pulang ke Ark. Disanalah rumah barumu.”

“Rumah baru...”

“Iya, rumahku adalah rumahmu juga. Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama sebagai ayah dan anak. Bukankah itu bagus?”

Schau kecil mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Reue. Ia memang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi setelah kehilangan orangtuanya, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah orangtuanya sendiri tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik semasa hidupnya. Makanya ketika orangtuanya tewas dalam peperangan pun ia tidak merasa sedih, ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya ke depan dan ia bertemu dengan sosok lelaki ini.

Lelaki yang menemuinya dan berkata akan menjadi ayah barunya, lelaki yang akan membawanya menuju kehidupan yang lain. Ia memang tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di Ark dan ingin tahu seperti apa kehidupan disana, maka ia setuju untuk ikut dengannya.

***

Beberapa tahun berlalu dan Schau telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sudah cukup dewasa, bahkan ia ikut bergabung dalam Unity Order dan menjadi anak buah langsung dari ayahnya sendiri. Reue tidak menyangka anaknya itu akan berada di bawah pimpinannya, namun ia harus bisa memperlakukan dengan baik. Saat di Unity Order, Schau adalah bawahannya namun ketika di rumah anak itu adalah anaknya.

“Schau-kun, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?” tanya Reue.

“Baik.” jawab Schau datar.

“Ahahaha jawabanmu dingin sekali pada Kapten.” ujar Leiden dengan tawa khasnya.

“Aku hanya menjawab seadanya.”

“Ahaha, tidak apa, Leiden-kun. Schau-kun memang seperti itu ‘kan?”

Schau melirik pria itu, ia tahu ayahnya akan mengerti dirinya. Walaupun ia menjawab dengan datar begini, ia memang menjawab dengan baik. Entah kenapa semakin lama tumbuh besar di Ark, ia tak pernah menunjukkan emosi yang berlebih, bahkan di depan ayahnya sekalipun. Baginya mematikan emosi seperti ini lebih baik ketimbang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang menguras emosi.Namun apakah Schau benar-benar mematikan emosinya? Tidak juga. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari Schau dan ia menatap ke arah ayahnya. “Aku akan melanjutkan patroli lagi.”

“Tentu. Hati-hati.”

Akhirnya pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Reue dan Leiden berdua saja. Sang kapten menghela napas panjang dan Lieden terkekeh pelan melihat apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Mungkin karena ia tahu tentang hubungan keduanya sebagai ayah dan anak dan tidak menyangka reaksi Schau tetap saja datar seperti itu.

“Dia sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaan, Kapten.”

“Benar-benar. Padahal dia bisa saja bersantai, terutama di waktu damai seperti ini. Ketika damai, rasanya Unity Order seperti tidak memiliki pekerjaan.”

“Anda benar, kita hanya berpatroli saja memastikan semuanya aman. Ah, tapi beberapa hari lagi akan ada acara dimana kita akan melihat Tenshi-sama ‘kan? Jangan lupakan itu, Kapten.”

“Iya, iya. Aku tidak lupa.”

Saat keduanya sedang berbincang, datanglah seseorang yang membawa berkas. Pemuda itu membungkuk di depan mereka dan memberikan berkas yang dibawanya pada Reue.   
“Selamat sore, Kapten. Ini berkas yang Anda minta sebelumnya.”

“Ah? Aku memintanya ya? Kerja bagus, Qual.”

“Terima kasih.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar lain dari Tenshi mengenai acara yang akan diselenggarakan itu?”

“Tidak ada. Sepertinya tidak ada perubahan dalam acara itu.”

“Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.”

Pemuda bernama Qual itu pamit dan kembali meninggalkan keduanya. Reue sendiri memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan mengecek berkas yang diberikan dan Lieden yang akhirnya pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjananya. Hari ini tampaknya ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum ia pulang ke rumah.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan Reue sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia sudah mengecek berkas yang ada dan mendapatkan informasi detail mengenai acara yang akan dilakukan pihak gereja Nerve dan menyusun tim yang digunakan untuk mengamankan acara. Tentu tidak ada perubahan dengan rencana semula yang sudah tersusun rapi.  
Ia memilih untuk segera pulang ke rumah karena ingin istirahat. Sesampai di rumah pun, ia melihat Schau yang sudah selesai memasak dan menaruh makanan di meja. Tentu ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat menu yang dibuat oleh anaknya.

“Hee... tumben sekali kau memasak menu ini.”

“Ayah kelihatannya capek, jadi aku membuatkan masakan yang bisa membangkitkan tenaga. Kau tidak boleh kecapekan, apalagi di acara untuk mengamankan Tenshi-sama.”

“Ahaha kau benar, terima kasih. Hmm... sesekali kau tidak ingin tersenyum, nak?”

“Kenapa ayah tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?”

“Aku penasaran saja, apalagi Leiden-kun mengatakan kau selalu serius.”

“Ayah, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku lebih nyaman seperti ini.”

“Ahaha iya, maafkan aku.”

“Lagipula belum ada hal yang membuatku tersenyum.”

“Benarkah? Apa hari-hari bersama denganku tidak membuatmu tersenyum?”

Schau terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut. Tidak, tentu ia sangat menikmati hari bersama dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja ia tak menunjukkannya saja, mungkin ia malu. Reue menepuk puncak kepala anaknya dan keduanya mulai menikmati makan bersama. Tentu ia tahu kalau anaknya memang memilih untuk menjadi dirinya yang sekarang dan ia tak pernah mengatakan tidak pada permintaan anaknya. Baginya setiap manusia memiliki jalan sendiri-sendiri dan akan bertanggung jawab dengan segala perbuatannya.

Sejak hari ia mengangkat Schau sebagai anaknya, sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Reue untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak padanya. Ia memberikan latihan militer pada anaknya sejak kecil, ia memberikan kehidupan layak, ia memberikan segalanya untuk anaknya. Namun bukan berarti Reue melakukannya tanpa maksud, pria itu melakukan hal ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebut saja ia ingin menebus dosa atas semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Ia selalu membunuh orang lain dan tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga, ia memang menganggap semua orang di Unity Order sebagai keluarganya namun rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia ingin hubungan keluarga yang lebih dekat, maka dari itu dari saat ia pertama kali melihat Schau ia langsung berpikir ingin membawa anak itu. Ia pikir anak itu bisa menemaninya hingga nanti dan ternyata benar, buktinya sampai sekarang Schau masih berada di sisinya.

***

Rupanya acara tersebut tidak berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan Tenshi diculik oleh orang dari Ground, sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang ahli karena mereka mampu merencanakan penculikan dengan baik. Meskipun pasukan Unity Order berusaha menghentikannya, namun orang-orang dari Ground itu tidak mudah dikalahkan hingga akhirnya mereka bisa kabur dengan membawa Tenshi.

Reue dengar bahwa yang menculik Tenshi adalah orang dari organisasi bernama Rebellion, tadinya ia ingin melakukan pengejaran namun ketika pemimpin gereja Nerve tidak memberikan perintah demikian maka ia tidak jadi melakukannya. Sejujurnya ia juga lebih senang begini agar tidak merepotkannya, lagipula cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan kembali bersama dengan Tenshi.

Reue berpikir bahwa lebih baik bergerak ketika diperintahkan saja. Namun ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dari gerak gerik para petinggi geraja Nerve, hanya saja ia tak tahu pasti keanehan apa yang dirasakannya ini. Ketika ia menceritakannya pada Schau saat di rumah pun, anaknya berusaha menenangkannya.

“Ayah tidak perlu memusingkannya, pihak Nerve mengatakan kita tidak usah mengejar maka tidak usah.” ujar Schau.

“Kau benar... tapi Qual... melakukan tindakan yang membuatku pusing kepala. Ia membawa beberapa pasukan ke Ground untuk mencari Tenshi. Hah, anak itu selalu berbuat seenaknya.”

“... kalau aku menurut padamu.”

“Ahaha, Schau memang anak kesayanganku yang baik.”

Reue menepuk puncak kepala sang anak dan terdiam, entah kenapa ia yang berusaha tersenyum seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Schau mengetahui hal itu dan menatap ayahnya dalam diam.

“Ayah?”

“Schau, apa kau pernah berpikir untuk hidup di luar dari Ark?”

“Apa maksudnya?”

“Mungkin berhenti dari militer dan menjadi orang biasa. Apa kau pernah memikirkan hal itu?”

“... salama ini aku selalu mengikuti ayah dan masuk ke Unity Order pun berkat rekomendasimu. Aku belum pernah berpikir untuk berhenti dari militer.”

“Anak muda memang bersemangat ya.”

“Kau bicara seperti orang yang sudah tua saja.”

“Aku memang sudah tua, hei. Aku ayahmu.”

“Kalau ayah memang ingin berhenti dari militer, aku akan tetap mengikutimu.”

“Schau...”

“Aku anakmu, tentu aku akan mengikutimu.”

Schau tersenyum tipis, hanya di depan ayahnya saja ia bisa menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Reue pun terkekeh pelan, entah anaknya sadar atau tidak tapi ucapannya mengenai keinginan berhenti dari militer adalah salah satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Andai memang ada kesempatan untuk berhenti dari militer, ia ingin membawa Schau bersamanya dan hidup tenang sebagai manusia pada umumnya.

“Terima kasih, Schau.”

***

Namun mimpi Reue untuk menjalani hidup normal rasanya masih sangat jauh, pekerjaannya sebagai petinggi Unity Order membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari pekerjaan militer. Belum lagi mereka akhirnya mendapat perintah untuk membawa kembali Tenshi setelah menghilang dalam waktu lama, katanya daripada situasi semakin panik lebih baik segera saja memabwa paksa Tenshi pulang ke Ark.

Reue pun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera pergi ke Ground dan mencari Tenshi lalu membawanya pulang bagaimanapun caranya. Mereka semua mengikuti instruksi tersebut dan ia memanggil Schau saat anak buah lainnya sudah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

“Ada apa, Kapten?”

“Schau-kun... apa kau sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan saat ini?”

“Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?”

“Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya saja.”

“... bahagia kurasa.”

“Syukurlah. Hati-hati saat menjalankan misi.”

“Iya ayah, aku pergi dulu.”

Schau mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Reue pun memutuskan untuk segera bergerak juga, ia yang menggerakan pasukan di balik layar dan membiarkan semua bawahan mengurus semuanya. Namun ia tidak menghilangkan tanggung jawabnya, ia akan terus memantau situasi.  
Peperangan antara Unity Order dengan Ground entah kapan akan selesai, Reue sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus selalu berperang. Apalagi ia rasa tujuannya sudah tercapai dan untuk apa ia berperang? Ia melakukannya hanya demi anaknya yang masih ingin berada dalam militer, mungkin itu yang membuatnya bertahan.

Beberapa hari berlalu hingga Reue mendapat kabar bahwa pasukannya telah berhasil mendapatkan Tenshi dan akan membawanya kembali ke Ark. Ia yakin anaknya juga sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang baik, saat Schau sampai tentu ia akan memuji prestasi anaknya. Mungkin ia sedikit melunak di depan anaknya dan membuat Schau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya. 

Sedangkan Schau yang membawa Tenshi pergi dengan ditemani beberapa pasukan lainnya pun merasa mereka telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus, walau tentu mereka mendapatkan kembali Tenshi karena ada salah satu anggota Rebellion yang berkhianat dengan memberitahukan lokasi Tenshi berada.

Schau menghela napas melihat Tenshi yang masih saja polos seolah tidak mengerti apapun itu, membuatnya kesal saja. Ia pun memerintahkan anak buahnya agar ia sendiri yang membawa Tenshi dan mereka bisa menyusul nanti, ia ingin bicara dengan Tenshi berdua di lift penghubung dua dunia ini. Tentu mereka menurut dan membiarkan Schau bersama dengan sang Tenshi.

Ketika lift mulai bergerak, Schau menatap pemuda itu dalam diam. “Kasihan sekali dirimu, Tenshi-sama. Kau ditipu oleh orang yang kau percayai. Kau sama sekali tidak memahami kerasnya dunia.”

“Aku tidak merasa diriku patut dikasihani. Bagiku pasti ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia melakukan itu, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya.”

“Hee... rupanya kau orang yang seperti itu. Tidak kusangka lama tidak melihatmu membuatmu kuat ya. Tapi aku benci melihatmu yang seperti itu.”

“Aku hanya memikirkan kenapa kita orang-orang dari Ark tidak bisa seperti orang dari Ground yang memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan yang kita mau. Kenapa kalian semua hanya menurut pada orang dari Nerve saja? Apa kalian tidak ingin mendapatkan kebebasan juga?”

Schau terdiam mendengarnya, ia kesal karean dengan santainya Tenshi mengatakan hal itu. Ia mendekati pemuda itu dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh, berani sekali memang tapi ia memang sudah terlanjur kesal. Tenshi yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tetap mencoba meyakinkan Schau, pemuda itu berhenti memukulnya sementara dan menatap sosok di depannya.

“Aku memang tidak memikirkan apapun tentang Ground dan Ark, bagiku kehidupan disini sudah lebih baik dari cukup.”

“Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tergugah melihat Ground dan ingin melakukan perubahan?”

“Kalaupun ingin melakukan perubahan pun tidak akan bisa. Aku sudah melihatnya, sebagai orang yang lahir di Ground tentu aku tahu seperti apa memiliki keinginan untuk mencapai perubahan. Tidak ada.”

“Schau... kau...”

“Aku dibawa oleh Reue dan diangkat sebagai anaknya. Kenapa harus aku dan bukan anak lain? Tidak ada yang tahu nasib seseorang ‘kan? Seperti itulah yang terjadi di dunia ini, semua berdasarkan keberuntungan dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya.”

“Tapi kalau kita melakukan sesuatu...”

“Hah... kau mengatakan bualan, Tenshi-sama. Tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini, apa yang ingin kau cari? Ah, kalau kau ingin tahu... aku mendapatkan perintah langsung dari Misericorde-sama.”

“Dari Misericorde?”

“Jarang-jarang aku mendapatkan perintah langsung darinya ‘kan? Perintahnya adalah untuk membawamu hidup atau mati... Kau tahu artinya? Artinya tidak masalah jika kau datang dalam keadaan tewas, aku akan membunuhmu.”

Schau langsung menggunakan pistol untuk menembak Tenshi, tentu saja pemuda itu terkejut dan terkena tembakan. Ia tidak menyangka ada perintah seperti itu, kenapa orang yang ia percaya juga kembali mengkhianatinya? Tapi ia yakin ada penyebabnya hanya saja ia tak paham. Schau yang melihat keteguhan masih berada di mata pemuda itu membuatnya tidak suka.

“Aku tidak suka dengan kau yang pergi sembarangan begitu, dunia ini bukan tempatmu untuk belajar. Aku tidak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan, bagiku nasibku yang jauh lebih beruntung dibandingkan orang-orang Ground adalah keuntungan untukku dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggunya.”

“Ughh... Schau, kau...”

“Selamat tinggal, Tenshi-sama.”

Ketika Schau akan menembak Tenshi, entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya sesak, seperti ada yang mengontrol tubuhnya dan ia merasa lemas. Bahkan tiba-tiba saja ia batuk darah dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku, sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan kondisinya yang sebelumnya.  
Tenshi yang melihatnya 

“Uhh... sa, sakit... a, ayah...to...”

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Schau tersungkur dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Tenshi yang melihatnya sendiri tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Schau tiba-tiba tewas di depannya? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan hal yang sebelumnya terjadi saat ia berada di Ground? Ketika lift tersebut sampai di Ark dan pintu terbuka, Reue terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Schau yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan Tenshi yang kebingungan, langsung saja ia menghampiri anaknya itu dan memeluknya.

“Schau-kun... Schau-kun!”

Tentu ia tahu anaknya saat itu sudah tidak berada bernyawa lagi, ia tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan dari anaknya. Kenapa? Padahal sebelum pergi ke Ground anaknya baik-baik saja, apa terjadi sesuatu saat di dalam lift bersama Tenshi? Ia menatap geram pemuda itu.

“Apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku, Tenshi!”

“A, aku tidak tahu...”

“Cih!”

Tentu pasukan lain yang melihatnya terdiam, mereka tidak berani berkata apapun tentang hal ini. Reue berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan langsung menggendong Schau yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, ia membelakangi mereka semua dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengamankan Tenshi. Mereka menuruti ucapan sang Kapten dengan membawa Tenshi menjauh dari sana, namun ada satu orang yang mendekati Reue.

“Kapten... apa kau... baik-baik saja?”

Reue tidak menjawab dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkan bawahannya. Ia masih menggendong Schau dalam pelukannya, tak peduli bajunya berlumuran darah anaknya. Ia tak peduli apapun, ia hanya terus berjalan hingga perlahan air mata mulai menitik dari matanya. Tentu ia tidak baik-baik saja, Schau yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak anak itu kecil dan ia besarkan selayaknya anak sendiri. Namun saat ini anaknya pun sudah tiada entah apa penyebabnya, ia tidak tahu.

“Schau...”

Reue sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, bahkan rencananya untuk hidup berdua dengan Schau dengan terlepas dari jabatan militer pun tidak akan terwujud lagi. Ia sangat menyesal atas kematian anaknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia sayangi.

“Maafkan aku, Schau. Maafkan aku... Pasti kau kesakitan ya...”

Reue bicara sambil menggendong Schau, kapan terakhir kali ia menggendongnya? Sepertinya saat anak itu kecil ia menggendongnya, namun ia tidak melakukannya ketika anaknya sudah besar. Sekarang ia menggendong sang anak setelah sekian lama, namun ia tidak ingin menggendongnya dengan cara seperti ini. Ia masih tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih juga sakit ketika melihat anaknya tidak bernyawa.

“Nak, kau bilang sudah hidup dengan bahagia. Namun malah hal ini yang terjadi padamu... rasanya seperti hukuman Tuhan untukku malah menimpamu. Maafkan aku.”

Reue membawa Schau ke ruangan dimana mereka akan mengurus jenazah korban perang, disana ia membaringkan anaknya dan petugas hanya diam tanpa banyak bertanya. Mereka melakukan pekerjaannya dan Reue memerhatikan dalam diam. Rasanya sejenak dunianya runtuh setelah mengetahui anak kesayangannya meninggal, ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Namun ada sambungan telepon di ruangan itu, rupanya pihak gereja mencari Reue dan memintanya untuk menemui Misericorde. Reue mendecih, tidak bisakah orang itu memilih hari lain? Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, tapi lebih baik ia selesaikan segera sebelum emosinya semakin tidak tenang. Ia memilih untuk menemui salah satu petinggi itu walau perasaannya saat ini kacau balau.

Sesampainya Reue di ruang pertemuan, ia melihat Misericorde yang sedang mengecek berkas dan menatapnya dalam diam. Ia memerintahkan Reue untuk memberi laporan secara langsung. Gila juga lelaki itu, bagaimana Reue bisa memberikan laporan di saat ia juga belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 

“Aku tidak bisa memberi laporan kalau kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku.”

“Hoo... jarang sekali aku melihat kapten Reue berwajah menyeramkan begitu.”

“Aku ingin tanya sekali lagi, tolong kau jelaskan. Disini ada Schau, anak buah kami yang meninggal. Padahal ia hanya membawa Tenshi saja bersama dengannya. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian sembunyikan?”

“Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa penyebab kematiannya, ‘kan? Karena aku baik, maka aku akan mengatakannya padamu, penyebabnya adalah Tenshi sendiri.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Eksistensi Tenshi sendiri bukanlah seperti yang diumbar selama ini, ia hanyalah senjata yang kami siapkan untuk menghabisi umat manusia. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang sebut saja sebagai kutukan untuk membuat semua orang yang menyakitinya akan mati.”

“Kau... kau tahu hal itu dan memerintahkan Schau untuk membawa Tenshi?! Kalau dia tahu hal itu tentu tidak akan...”

“Oi, oi... kau mengira aku akan memberitahukan info ini begitu saja pada orang lain? Bisa saja info ini bocor dan malah merugikanku. Dan penyebab Schau tewas kurasa karena ia melukai Tenshi hingga ia langsung terkena kutukan tersebut.”

“Kau! Sebentar... ada yang aneh, kalau kalian yang sering berinteraksi dengan Tenshi tapi kenapa kalian tidak terkena kutukan itu? Qual juga. Jangan bilang... tanda suci yang...”

“Benar. Tanda suci inilah yang menyebabkan kami kebal dengan kutukan Tenshi dan kami bisa hidup normal.”

“Kalian gila!”

Reue benar-benar emosi mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Misericorde menyembunyikan semua ini dengan tenang? Ia merasa semua usahanya selama ini bagai sia-sia saja, karena hanya melindungi sebuah kepalsuan belaka. Jadi memang benar pikirannya, untuk apa ia bertarung? Untuk apa melanjutkan perang yang tiada habisnya? Ia sampai kehilangan orang yang berarti untuknya. Firasat anehnya tentang petinggi gereja ternyata terjawab sudah dengan penjelasan ini.

“Semua itu diperlukan untuk mempertahankan kemenangan berturut-turut negara kita dan membuat negara kita menjadi yang paling disegani. Tidakkah kau pikir menyenangkan bisa memiliki semuanya? Aku menceritakan hal ini padamu karena kau sudah lama bekerja disini, tidakkah kau bangga mengetahui rahasia ini?”

Darimananya ia bangga? Yang ada Reue sangat ingin memukuli lelaki di depannya, karena lelaki itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya sampai anaknya sampai bernasib begitu. Bahkan Misericorde juga membuat anak tidak berdosa seperti Tenshi untuk menjalankan peran sebagai mesin penghancur negara lain. Lelaki ini benar-benar gila.

“Kau mengetahui apa yang harus kau lakukan, kapten Reue.”

Reue tidak menjawab apapun dan saat keduanya mendengar suara pintu, Reue langsung mencoba mengintip siapa yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Ia berpikir mungkin ada saja yang mendengarkan ucapan ini, tapi apa pedulinya. Siapa tahu orang yang mendengarkan ucapan ini bisa menjadikan hal ini sebagai balas dendam, sama sepertinya.

Reue memilih untuk segera pamit setelah tidak menemukan orang mencurigakan yang menguping pembicaraan itu. Ia masih berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu bahwa pihak gereja Nerve telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dan ia ingin membenarkan hal itu. Namun apakah ia memiliki kekuatan untuk hal itu? Apa ia bisa mengubah dunia seorang diri? Entah kenapa ia teringat dengan organisasi Rebellion tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

‘Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengubah dunia, tapi mereka bisa.’

***

Sepertinya benar yang Reue kira, orang Rebellion itu mampu untuk mengubah sejarah, setidaknya mereka akan menjadi pemicu awal untuk perubahan yang lebih baik. Ketika berita mengenai Qual dan Tenshi yang kabur ke Ground kemudian mereka muncul lagi ke Ark, hal itu membuat Reue tidak habis pikir dengan ide gila itu. Apa anak muda sekarang mampu memikirkan hal gila? Atau ia hanya orangtua yang ingin hidup biasa saja, tidak memiliki visi yang aneh-aneh.

Memang pasukan Unity Order bertarung dengan orang dari Ground, namun ia mencari celah waktu kapan bisa membelot. Ia tahu dirinya berkhianat pada tempat yang selama ini membesarkan namanya tapi ini keputusannya. Ia sudah menceritakan hal ini pada pasukannya, untung mereka mengerti dan akan membantu kaptennya untuk melakukan penyerangan. Mungkin mereka hanya orang yang berusaha simpati padanya, apapun niat yang mereka inginkan Reue berterima kasih karena pasukannya masih mau menurutinya.

Buktinya sesuai dengan intruksi Reue, mereka tidak memberi tembakan pada orang dari Ground dan membiarkan mereka lolos. Reue masih ingat momen itu dimana ia membulatkan tekad untuk ikut serta dalam rencana perubahan untuk dunia yang lebih baik bersama dengan Tenshi dan Rebellion. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika pasukannya ingin melawannya atau pergi dari militer, manapun tak jadi masalah selama mereka menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

‘Seharusnya seperti ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak segera melakukan hal ini, Schau-kun.’

Hingga tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, sudah tiga tahun terlewat sejak kejadian itu. Saat itu Reue langsung membuang jabatannya sebagai kapten Unity Order dan bergabung dengan Rebellion, ia ingin hidup bebas tanpa kekangan Misericorde. Lagipula ia tidak bisa sejalan lagi dengan pemikiran lelaki itu.

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, ia berusaha memahami semua hal yang terjadi dan teringat akan kematian Schau. Namun apakah ia dendam pada Tenshi yang memmbuat anaknya tewas dengan kekuatannya? Tidak, ia justru memaafkan anak itu. Ia tahu Tenshi tidak menyadari kekuatannya. Padahal Tenshi berkali-kali meminta maaf karena tidak sengaja menghabisi nyawa Schau dan membuat Reue terluka, namun Reue tidak memasalahkan hal itu.

Baginya memberi maaf pada Tenshi adalah jalan menuju dirinya untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian Schau, lagipula biarlah ia hidup menerima hukuman dari Tuhan karena membesarkan anak bukan di jalan yang baik. Seharusnya ia bisa memberikan Schau kehidupan jauh lebih baik seperti janjinya pada anak itu, namun ia tidak bisa memberikannya sampai akhir. Tidak ada dendam, tidak ada rasa sakit hati, yang ada hanya rasa memaafkan dan mencoba membangun kehidupan lebih baik. Saat ini Reue sudah lebih tenang hidup di Ground dengan para anggota Rebellion, dengan segala kesederhanaan yang ada ia mencoba memulai lagi kehidupannya dari awal.

Saat ini Reue sedang berjalan santai di Ground, sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Kalau mengingat dulu ia tinggal di Ark, berjalan santai di tempat seperti ini rasanya tidak mungkin. Seiring dengan perjalanannya mengelilingi Ground, ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Schau dulu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sentimental jika mengingat hal tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak anak kecil yang berjalan di depannya.

“Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa? Lain kali hati-hati ya.” Reue berjongkok dan berusaha membantu anak itu untuk berdiri.

“Iya, terima kasih, Tuan.” Anak itu mengangguk dan segera pergi dari hadapan Reue.

Entah kenapa sekilas pria itu seperti melihat Schau kecil dalam sosok anak itu, tapi ia sadar anaknya tidak akan tergantikan. Pertemuannya dengan Schau, kehidupannya selama ini hingga anak itu menemui ajalnya adalah sebuah takdir yang tak bisa ia hindari. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, ia selalu menemui Schau di tempat istirahat terakhirnya. Ia tidak ingin menyesal atas kejadian yang menimpanya, justru ia akan bertahan hidup demi Schau agar selalu mengingat kisah-kisah mereka selama ini.

‘Schau-kun, terima kasih telah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Maafkan aku yang belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu. Andai kau mengetahui betapa indahnya hidup dengan keinginan kita sendiri dan tidak terikat aturan, kau pun akan menemukan makna lain dari hidupmu dan mungkin jauh lebih bahagia.’

Inilah kesempatan untuk Reue, memulai kehidupan dari awal dengan lebih baik dan mengingat tentang anaknya. Lagipula kematian seseorang bukan membuat orang yang hidup terjerat masa lalu, melainkan sebagai kunci untuk menuju hidup lebih baik. Setidaknya inilah yang Reue yakini dan ia ingin menjalaninya tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun.

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua, disini Yami-chan Kagami. Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis fanfiksi untuk fandom ini, cerita event La Danse Macabre sangat membuatku tersentuh dan aku ingin menuliskan kembali kisah yang ada dengan pandanganku. Mungkin kalau sempat aku akan menuliskan fanfiksi ini dalam bahasa Inggris juga. Semoga kalian yang membacanya menikmati ceritanya. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
